


Feeling the Sun From Both Sides (Hikago Version)

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru goes through some of Akira's Valentine's Day candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Sun From Both Sides (Hikago Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So there are two versions of this, one being Hikago and one being Tenipuri. The Hikago one was the original idea, and then I realized that it would be really cute for Golden Pair as well- though obviously a few details are changed due to characterization. Some people might like this one better, who knows. Title comes from the quote by David Viscott, "To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."

"Holy crap, you got a lot of candy!" Hikaru exclaimed. They were sitting in Akira's bedroom, surrounded by balloons and cards and- more importantly- heart shaped boxes of chocolate. Akira looked around without much interest.

"I think it's a little less than last year, actually."

"Wha-- you don't even eat candy that much! What do you do with it all?"

"I share them with my parents, and Ichikawa-san, and the study group."

Hikaru was still gaping. "Do you send White Day gifts back to ALL these girls?"

"Of course," Akira answered primly. "It would be rude not to."

"That's got to cost a fortune!"

Akira shrugged. "Nothing extravagant. Something small for everyone. There's no need to be rude, but it's even worse to lead them on."

"I guess, but still."

Hikaru looked around the room again and snatched one of the smaller boxes of candy, ripping it open and tearing into it without even asking. Akira didn't seem surprised.

He went through two boxes by himself in what seemed like no time at all. Of course, the fact that the dark chocolates stayed in the boxes untouched helped matters along, but still.

"You're going to give yourself a stomach ache," Akira finally said.

"No I'm not," Hikaru murmured in response. He spotted a package that seemed to attract his attention and picked it up. "How about this one?"

Akira shrugged, and Hikaru gleefully ripped off the red cellophane and dug into the contents of the box without even looking at it.

"Shindou-" Akira started, but it was too late and Hikaru put one of the chocolates into his mouth anyway. Then he made a face.

Akira sighed, then leaned forward and kissed Hikaru, using his tongue to slide the candy out of Hikaru's mouth and into his own. He pulled back and ate the chocolate, smiling a little. No point in letting perfectly good food go to waste.

"That's very good, actually," he said.

"Yuck," Hikaru made that face again.

"You know you don't like dark chocolate, it's your own fault for eating it anyway."

"I didn't notice!" Hikaru flailed.

"Try not inhaling your food. I'm sure that will help immensely."

Hikaru grinned. "Besides, if I didn't eat them, you wouldn't have any excuse to kiss me like that."

Akira blinked at him in response. "Excuse?"

"Well, kissing isn't something we do a lot," Hikaru explained quickly. "Just when we're... you know."

Akira flushed. Yeah, he knew.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was say something, Shindou."

"Really?" Hikaru beamed. "Kay, I want you to kiss me!"

Akira rolled his eyes a little and kissed him softly. "Or you could just kiss me yourself, you know. I wouldn't mind."

"Mmm. You taste like chocolate."

"But you don't even like dark chocolate," Akira pointed out again.

"It doesn't taste so bad this way. It's like... Touya flavored chocolate."

Akira blushed a little. "And that's a good thing?"

"Definitely."


End file.
